Palutena (Fantendoverse)
Lady Palutena is a main character in the ''Kid Icarus'' series and is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity of Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, she is hinted to have somewhat of a darker side in Kid Icarus Uprising. She appears as a supporting character in the Fantendoverse in both the pre-Shattered and post-Shattered continuities. While not originating from the Fantendoverse from either continuity, she still makes frequent visits mainly because of her son Strafe and her sister White Goddess. These appearances are somewhat rare overall- showing up a total of three times in the current canon and one time in an story set in a alternate timeline that has since been averted. She was added back as a nod to her originally being part of the New Fantendoverse before being replaced by White Goddess, which was retconned into White Goddess literally attempting to take over her role. While a controversial addition into the New Fantendoverse canon originally, Palutena serves as one of the original links between the Fantendoverse and it's source inspiration. Personality Palutena is a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. Depicted as kind and wise, she is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to possess a playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases people close to her. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses people. Despite this, she gets along swimmingly with most people and drops all sorts of remarks throughout adventures. She is shown to be intelligent and knowledgeable, as she helps the Fantendoverse heroes identify weak points for foes, and gives him hints for overcoming obstacles. In fact, her information is so useful some have sometimes calls her "Professor Palutena" or "Know-It-All Palutena". She is also willing to do some sacrifices of her own, and has even fought among the Fantendoverse heroes a couple times. While Palutena has a light-hearted personality, she does have a darker side to her that she mostly keeps away. She becomes concerned with the balance of the universe during Shattered, as it could have dangerous side effects to the universe if not kept in check. This of course, has dangerous ramifications as seen in Xerra: The Last Beorn, in that she leaves many planets wastelands in her wake as a means to keep the balance. History ''Pre-Fracture'' Palutena was known as the mother of Strafe and was murdered by Lock after Strafe was born as revealed in Fantendo - Playing War. While Palutena kept a close watch on her son long after her death, she did not make any huge appearances as herself. During the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies, White Goddess took her place and became obsessed with the balance of things. Palutena's memory of the Fantendoverse became faint as White Goddess took over her role. Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture Palutena appears at the beginning of the story, berating the creator of the new universe. She occasionally commentates over events that transpire in the story. As it is revealed later in the story however, she has been to the Fantendoverse many times. Her history there has been erased by her sister, White Goddess. She had forgotten just about everything, but the memories were re-triggered when The Enemy mentioned White Goddess. Palutena and the group smash into a window, where the deities are located and having donuts. Palutena then comes across her sister and pins her down, demanding to know what happened. White Goddess reveals that she used a Catalyst named Trip a couple of years ago to take her sister's spot in the pantheon, as well created more and more time-induced lies about herself and Black God. Nearly everything she's ever pretended to be was a lie and she has been writing out people to take their place, including Plumber and Palutena. The Fan and Vokkskar are shocked to learn that White Goddess is likely behind the fracture of time and space, but the Time Keeper looks at the fracture closer and reveals that is much, much, much older than they've been led to believe. Almost from the very start. Palutena attempts to kill White Goddess, but 3.14 restrains her as Black God leaves with White Goddess. Unten proceeds to tell The Fan everything he knows about Abaddon and the Enemy Earth, along with Palutena. The Fan quietly sits down and ponders, saying that he will talk with his brother soon. He sends the group back to Earth with the exception of Palutena. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Palutena takes a bit more of a active role in ''Shattered, as she is a playable character and appears in the story mode. Palutena first appears when the group encounters White Goddess, who is holding a variety of people captive, such as Black God, The End, Trip the Catalyst, and Aurora. Palutena aids against the fight and they defeat White Goddess and free her captives. Palutena regains her power that White Goddess stole when she erased her from time. She later appears in another scene where she talks to her sister, who explains her motives. As White Goddess explains, she wanted to do this partially because of selfish reasons, but to also preserve the universe to prevent the Shattering again, as it had happened before. She is informed that The End is still at White Goddess' palace and heads over there. While freeing The End, Palutena ponders if they truly need death. The End explains that yes, they do and that it's a necessary part of the universe. During Act 2, Palutena saves the group from a Clockwarx attack shortly after he is freed by teleporting them in a flash of light. While Aurora attempts to rescue her friends from Scarlet Skies that were trapped away in Assist Pearls, she encounters Plague Master who also wants to use them. Aurora is sucked into his new revision of the Dark Woods as Palutena grabs the Assist Pearls and attempts to rescue Aurora, to no success. She later questions White Goddess about the Assist Pearls and learns they're permanently locked, to which the two have a bitter sarcastic jab at each other. Palutena rejoins Unten and the group as they land on Percivus, and learn about Abaddon's plan to kill Mr. ? to rid the universe of chaos. Palutena takes issue with this plan as it would upset the balance, to which the two immediately point out her similar nature to her sister concerning the balance. They ultimately save Mr. ?. She later appears to help the heroes traverse the 24 Hours of Shattered Point and fight against the evil in there. ''Strafe: Warzones Palutena makes a short appearance in ''Strafe: Warzones to validate the fact she is still around in the New Fantendoverse. She heals Strafe of her wounds as a moment of snide deus ex machina. She mentions her power is not quite strong enough to appear anywhere except a holy place like a church, and tells Strafe he can either stay here or go back out and help his friends, with the knowledge that this might be their last time seeing each other. Strafe decides to leave, but not without some hesitation and Palutena bows as he leaves. Fantendo Sports Resort White Goddess has broken free from The Fan and The Enemy's prison, and the gods attempt to rescue the people White Goddess trapped at her resort, but are kept at bay by her Beorn Androids, which have the Descension ability inside of them. During Chapter 9, Palutena, the Fan and the Enemy discuss their plans to free the characters. While Palutena puts up the possibility of losing her goddess powers to help them out, the idea is ultimately is dismissed. Palutena gives Silence his senses that White Goddess robbed him of at the end of the story. She is also mentioned by Kendrew as healing his sick brother. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Palutena was revealed as a playable character for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory on April 2, 2017. She sports a new design. It is unknown what her role in the story will be. Xerra: The Last Beorn/Volume 2 Palutena appears in Xerra: The Last Beorn as a surprise villain, now known by the name of Arakhna. She has given into her sister's traits of being obsessed with the balance of Order and Chaos and has killed all of the old heroes, leaving behind a Earth that's basically a wasteland and thousands of planets that are just like it. She is mentioned to have a much more spider-like form in this appearance that is the result of Unten's last battle with her. Due to Xerra changing the timeline in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, the events that would have caused this no longer have happened. Relationships Strafe As Strafe is her child, Palutena ultimately keeps watch over him. While the two don't see each other very often due to Palutena's other duties and her reincarnation's death, the two have a strong relationship as mother and son. Lock She was married to him before he went crazy and killed her. Palutena doesn't seem to mention Lock much and seems saddened by his current state. White Goddess The two have a bitter relationship as sisters. White Goddess felt she was always overshadowed and erased her from existence to serve her own goals. Palutena wants to see White Goddess reform, but is steadily losing hope that she ever will. Despite their relationship, is hinted that Palutena may act more like White Goddess more than she wants to admit. Gallery PalutenaShatteredNew.png|Beta Palutena art for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. PalutenaMythis.png|Palutena in Kid Icarus: Mythis and Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. PalutenaVictory.png|Palutena in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. PalutenaSummerSplash.png|Summer Splash Palutena from Fantendoverse X: Time and Space PalutenaNewFPainted.png|Palutena's artwork by PalutenaModernClothesPainted.png|Casual Palutena Trivia *Palutena was reintroduced into the Fantendoverse by , and while she admits part of it is because she does like Palutena as a character, it is also because it's part of the Fantendoverse's history that was more or less replaced with White Goddess. This created a interesting story element that not only explained where some forgotten characters went, but was also a lot more interesting than just making White Goddess as a stand-in for Palutena's role. *Palutena's role post-Shattered has been intentionally a lot more subdued, as she tends to be one of the more controversial elements added during Exotoro's run in the Fantendoverse. *Palutena is explicitly not originally from the Fantendoverse. White Goddess and Black God, while listed as her sister and brother, have unknown origins. It's possible that the three may not exist to either the Fantendoverse or the Nintendo universe, but somewhere entirely different. *Palutena, the amiibo Phone, and Pokémon are the only Nintendo elements that exist within the Fantendoverse. Ike exists in the New Zaxinian Lifts that are connected to the Fantendoverse but acts as a separate universe. Unikitty is a special oddity that comes from the Scratch Kat cast and isn't really related to Nintendo or for that manner, any video game at all. While Exotoro has been keeping a tight lid on keeping most Fantendoverse content original, these elements are included because it keeps that old Fantendoverse feel to it. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Deities Category:Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Fantendo Sports Resort Category:Strafe: Warzones Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Alive